Twenty percent of the normal work week is spent in the following activities: 1. Member, Smoking and Health Review Board-OD; 2. Member, Asbestos Protocol Subcommittee of the HEW Committee on Coordinated Toxicological Research and Related Programs; 3. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-N01-CB-33887, Small Animal Holding Facility; 4. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-N01-CB-43912, Hematoxylin Substitute Development; 5. Co-Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-N01-CB-33874, Registry, Tumors in Lower Animals; 6. Co-Project Officer, NCI, DCCP-N01-CP-3374, Standardized Lung Pellet Technique; 7. Member, Editorial Board Monograph Series, IARC-WHO, Lyon, France. These activities primarily involve investigations into the carcinogenicity of asbestos, other durable fibers, and tobacco products. Additionally they involve the collection of data on neoplasms in laboratory and histochemical investigations as an aid to diagnosis.